The WWE Witch Project
by Kanes Fyre
Summary: What happens when five superstars go into the woods? Includes Austin,HHH,RVD, Kane and Jericho.


The WWE witch project Disclaimer: I do not own the WWE wrestlers or the Blair Witch Project or any crap like that. P.S Khiababy771, if you're reading this then could you pwease update your castle story cuz I really like that story. ^__^  
  
*Austin, HHH, Kane, RVD and Chris Jericho are walking in the woods with backpacks and complaining*  
  
Austin: Can you believe this crap?  
  
HHH: Yeah I can't believe Vince made everybody team up and go hiking to the next arena.  
  
Jericho: God, I hate camping and forests.  
  
RVD: What are you complaining about Mr. Canada? I thought you loved these woods.  
  
Jericho: Are you kidding? Why do you think I live in Florida?  
  
RVD: Because you're beach blond loser?  
  
Jericho: Hey shut the hell up!  
  
Kane: Why don't you both shut up?  
  
Jericho and RVD: YOU SHUT UP!  
  
Kane:[looks up to the sky] God, why couldn't Vince be more merciful and just let the officers take me to the arena?  
  
Jericho: What are you complaining about freak?  
  
Kane:[menacingly]Call me that again and I'll set your pretty blonde locks on fire.  
  
Jericho: No! Not the hair![Runs into darkness]  
  
Austin: Jericho you dumbass! Come back!  
  
Jericho: AHHHHHHHH!  
  
Others: What?  
  
Jericho: I ripped my favorite glittery pants.  
  
Others: *Sweatdrop*  
  
HHH: And we chose him over Goldust why?  
  
*The guys continue down the trail for a couple of hours, constantly complaining*  
  
RVD: I'm hungry!  
  
HHH: I'm sick of all this walking and all these bugs are driving me insane!  
  
Austin: Will you two stop bitching?  
  
*Jericho who was in the front suddenly stops making Austin crash into him, then HHH, then RVD and Kane into him.  
  
RVD: Why'd you stop?  
  
Jericho: Uh..guys..  
  
HHH: What is it Jericho?  
  
Jericho: Promise you guys won't mad.  
  
Kane: Why can't we get mad?  
  
Jericho: Just promise!  
  
Austin: Fine, we promise now what is it?  
  
Jericho: I think we're lost...  
  
Others: What?!  
  
HHH: How can we? You've been looking at the map all this time!  
  
Jericho:[shuffles feet uncomfortably]  
  
HHH:[notices something then loses it] AHHHHHHH! GOD DAMN IT!  
  
Others: What? What is it?  
  
HHH: THIS IDIOT HAS BEEN READING THE MAP UPSIDE DOWN FOR THE PAST THREE AND A HALF HOURS!  
  
Others: WHAT?!  
  
Jericho: Actually, I haven't been reading it. I got bored three hours ago and started reading this [holds up a Raw magazine]  
  
Others: WHAT?!  
  
HHH:[Is about to launch himself at Jericho but RVD gets in the way]  
  
RVD: Calm down Hunter. Maybe we're not that lost. Look, lets just set up camp, look for the arena in the morning and you can kick Jericho's ass tomorrow on Raw.  
  
HHH:[Still looks unconvinced]  
  
RVD:[Whispers]Besides, what'll Bischoff do to us if we turn up without him?  
  
HHH: Fine whatever.  
  
*The five guys set up camp in a mysteriously cleared area but they're too tired and hungry to care at the moment. They also didn't seem to notice the five-sticked figures around the area because of all of five of them arguing and complaining. HHH wants a tent to himself. Jericho's whining about forgeting his hair rollers. No one will let Kane start the fire, who gets angry and starts chucking logs. Finally the five superstars calm down and sit by the fire.*  
  
RVD: Time to tell scary stories.  
  
HHH:I know a good one.  
  
Kane: What? The one about your wedding night with your ex-wife Stephanie?  
  
All but HHH bursts out laughing  
  
HHH:[sarcastically]Ha ha. Actually I was going to tell the one about the night with you and Katie Vick.  
  
Kane:[rising]Why you little son of a bi-  
  
RVD:[Interrupts] Uh, I know one.  
  
RVD gets into a chilling tale and tells it so detailed that he literally has the four superstars trembling from fright.  
  
*Sound*  
  
HHH: Wha-wha-what was that?  
  
Austin:[shakily] It was nothing.  
  
*An even louder sound*  
  
Jericho: OMIGOD! WE'RE GONNA DIE!  
  
Everyone except RVD run in different directions screaming.  
  
RVD:[laughing hysterically] Guys! It was only a story! It wasn't true!  
  
*Austin and HHH walk back a little embarrassed*  
  
Austin: Um...I knew that.  
  
HHH: Like hell you did, that's why you ran.  
  
Austin: Then why, may I ask you, did you have a head start in front of me?  
  
HHH: .  
  
Austin: What? That's what I thought.  
  
RVD: Kane! Jericho! Are you guys alright?  
  
Kane; I'm fine, just get this idiot to let go of me!  
  
*Jericho, who had a death grip around Kane's waist, was shaking*  
  
Jericho:[whimpers] I'm too pretty to die!  
  
Austin: We're not going to die, just shut the hell up.  
  
*The eerie sound of children laughing suddenly fills the air*  
  
HHH: Oh shit! What was that?  
  
To be continued....Mwahahahaha or is it? I wrote this a while ago but I've been kind of having a block on it, not to mention I'm too busy working on my mary sue fic. If anybody has any ideas or suggestion then please send them to me. 


End file.
